Beginning
by cutiechibi
Summary: SasuNaru. Just a tiny fic in honor of the end of a long battle in the manga. Major spoilers ahead so if you don't want them don't read it. Naruto's thoughts after everything is over.


_**Beginning**_

By: _Chibi_

_****_

_**If you are left**_

_**with no wings...**_

_**I still have one**_

_**wing left, so...**_

_**Together... together...**_

_Endless Sorrow_ by Ayumi Hamasaki

* * *

Sasuke?

Is it... finally over?

You have to tell me if it is because I can't open my eyes... and I can't move.

I don't really remember too much of what happened during that last attack. All I know is that at that point, I was really tired. Tired because we had been fighting for so long. Tired because it was you I was fighting and I didn't want to ever fight you like this. Tired because I just wanted everything to be over.

It is over, right?

There's not too much left I can do. I couldn't summon anymore strength if my life depended on it, and in this case it does, doesn't it? You want to kill me, right? For power? A power you seem to have already reached if you were able to beat me with the Kyubi at my side.

Half-heartedly at my side. I could never go all out with you because then I would probably be the killer in the battle and I could never do that to you. I only meant to save you but it appears that I've failed. I can't get up and you're still standing. I can't defend myself and you still want me dead.

So do it. Go ahead and do it. Who am I to deny you anymore?

I never wanted things to be this way. I entertained many thoughts in my head about us, about what could've been maybe. A lot of times we fought more than anything else but it was o.k., it was always friendly and it never, ever turned out like this. This was a real battle, one of those battles you read about in books. The battles that make you say things like _I wanna be that strong _or _man that guy is cool, I wanna be just like him_. I use to read about battles like these and I'd crave to be one of those cool guys.

I don't wanna be one of those guys anymore.

I just wanna go home. I wanna go home and I want you to come with me but you won't. I actually thought I could beat some sense into you but it appears that I wasn't able to. You'll leave now and go to that fucking snake. You'll turn your back on everything you ever had at the village. You'll turn your back on Kakashi-sensai, on Sakura-chan...

... but not on me, because you want to kill me. You want to kill the one closest to you.

So do it. Go ahead and do it. Who am I... to deny you anymore? I've been holding you back all this time, right? I've been nothing to you but at the same time I am something to you. That's why you fought me, why you have to kill me, why...

Sasuke, are you... crying?

I can feel a drop of something, a tear? Rain? Something hits my cheek, trailing down the marks there. Something hits my eyes as if trying to coax them open.

I've done so much for you, Sasuke, but this time... I can't. I can't open my eyes for you, I can't move for you. I can't finish this... as much as I want to I can't.

"Naruto... I..." More drops hit my face, my clothes, my hair. It doesn't feel like rain at all. It feels like tears, broken dreams and broken promises.

And just like that I know the truth.

It really is over. And I... I've won. Because you've come back, haven't you?

Nothing else needs to be said. If I wasn't so tired I'd smile. If I was able to move I'd get up and hug you, hold you hand, make the sun come out to dry all those raindrop tears. But I can do nothing more but lie here, probably make you question if I'm alive or dead, probably make you feel worse than you already do.

I'm sorry.

Something else hits me, hits my lips. Something irresistibly warm and comfortably soft. I'd like to think it was your lips, Sasuke, but I'm too tired to tell. You'd have to tell me, show me, yourself. You'd have to...

... but you're gone.

And it's over.

_****_

_**If you are left**_

_**with no wings...**_

Over... with the feeling of your tears falling from the sky. With what I hope to be the memory of your lips caressing mine. Over...

_****_

_**I still have one**_

_**wing left, so...**_

I can't move, can't open my eyes, can't do anything. To anyone else I appear to be dead. But... my lips... are still trembling... so I have to be alive.

And as long as I'm still alive... I can still reach out and hold your hand. You can still cry and you can still brush your lips against mine. We can still...

_****_

_**Together... together...**_

And it's over.

So we can start a new beginning.

And I'll hold your hand and this time... never let it go.

_****_

_**Owari**_


End file.
